<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Growing up Imperial by Kaicielia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29899686">Growing up Imperial</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaicielia/pseuds/Kaicielia'>Kaicielia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars: New Republic Era - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:27:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>579</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29899686</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaicielia/pseuds/Kaicielia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>No complete story - yet. Looking for canon sources indicating how loyal Imperial citizens/soldiers raise their children. Finding nothing, so making it up as I go.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Growing up Imperial</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>An Imperial Nursery Rhyme</p><p> </p><p>The Empire is our home<br/>Our sword and our shield<br/>Where enemies abound<br/>She never shall yield</p><p>The Empire will guide us<br/>Through darkness and light<br/>Fighting what’s wrong<br/>And defending what’s right</p><p>The Emperor provides<br/>Abundance and growth<br/>Courage and strength<br/>So I offer my oath</p><p>Service to Emperor<br/>And Empire alike<br/>Against all enemies<br/>Which threaten to strike</p><p> </p><p>****</p><p> </p><p>	Alina stared out the window, her mind wandering as her mouth recited the words she’d known since her earliest memories. She had been so excited to move from Nursery to Primary school, to join her brother and sister in this more grown up environment. She had imagined the things she’d learn and the secrets that would be revealed, but reality proved a disappointment. Her days were more structured, her teachers less forgiving and the education just more of the same.</p><p>	She didn’t get to see her siblings as much as she’d hoped, since they were educated in age groups. Sometimes she saw one or the other during a meal, but anything more than a wave to acknowledge them was met with punishment. Meals were to nourish the body and ready the mind for instruction. Socialization occurred outside of school time.</p><p>	Sometimes, during hand-to-hand training, older students were brought in to mentor and impress the younger. Alina’s brother had taken that role once. He had recently taken second place in the school-wide tournament, losing only after a student twice his size had fractured his leg, and he put on a good show as he demonstrated his skills. She swelled with pride at her brother’s accomplishment and delighted in the jealous whispers of her classmates.</p><p>	Today would prove even better than that day, which seemed so long ago to her young mind. Her brother was graduating from Primary school. Most students, at this time, went on to work or military assignments. Some would advance to secondary school and would become doctors, scientists, high-level officers or government officials. A very few would move on to specialized assignments, the details of which were seldom revealed to the public.</p><p>	Her brother would be among this third group.</p><p>	While details of Force powers were difficult to come by, it was well understood that the Emperor and many of his closest advisors wielded them. History told of a time when armies of Sith defended the Empire, but years of war with the Republic and interference from alien races had dwindled their strength and numbers. As the Empire rebuilt their army they also looked to reinvigorate this military power, searching for anyone who was believed to posses any level of Force ability.</p><p>	Alina’s mother claimed that all three of her children were Force sensitive, claimed their ancestry included many Sith on both sides, and that they were destined for greatness. Alina wasn’t so sure about that. She had seen her brother lift a stone without touching it, had seen him knock an opponent off their feet with nothing more than a flick of his wrist, but neither she nor her sister had ever demonstrated such abilities.</p><p>	But today wasn’t about her or her sister. Today was about the new graduates, and her brother would be only one of three students recognized above the others in their class. Their mother would take her place of honor in the front row and their father would sit next to her, allowed a rare day off from his military obligations to see his son receive this recognition.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>